Hit The Deck
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: NejiNaru. Pirates. Naruto is taken aboard a pirates vessel. Will he escape or adjust to life there?


"You little brat!"

Minato Namikaze shook his head as a blond blue almost identical to him appeared below on the Sterncastle deck, racing down to the Quarter deck in a swift, graceful leap. Cursing followed as the nimble young man raced up the rat lines of the main mast.

"Naruto!"

Minato raised his eyebrows as he watched his head navigator, Iruka Umino, scream and shout at his son. Naruto waved cheekily at the man before he scrambled up higher.

"Iruka," Minato called to the brunet. The man turned to look at him, rubbing the scar on his nose as he always did when he was annoyed. "What's he done this time?"

"Filled the chart tubes with wood shavings," Iruka shouted back. "I swear, Captain, you have to keep that boy out of the navigation room!"

"Ahh, young mischief," Minato gazed out across the water. "Reminds me of my days as a simple deckhand, scrambling around the decks, doing the bidding of the crew…"

Iruka huffed below and stomped back into the navigation room. Minato grinned and stretched his arms above his head. From the poop deck he could survey his entire ship.

_[i]Rasengan [/i]_was a beautiful ship. Classic, it held the usual five decks, four masts, and loyal crewmen. Minato swelled with pride whenever he saw his own flag, white with red flames, flapping in the breeze. He had been raised on a ship by his own father, and he was raising his own son on his ship. Naruto was a handful, but he amused Minato to no end.

"Change course," Minato called down to the helmsman. "Sixty degrees south!"

He could hear the navigators scrambling around in the room below the poop deck – the navigator's room – trying to figure out where the hell he was taking them. Privately, Minato had no idea. He liked to change course and see where the ocean would take him.

"Heads up!"

Minato looked up in time to see his son hurtling towards him, clinging to the end of a loose rope. Naruto landed in a heap on the deck beside him, groaning softly while Minato laughed.

"Dad…" Naruto groaned. He rolled over and glared up at Minato. Identical blue eyes, identically tan skin, identical mops of blond hair, identical fox grins. Naruto was the spitting image of his father. "That hurt."

"Then you shouldn't have done it," Minato said as he offered a hand to his son. "And leave poor Iruka alone. The man's only twenty-six and he's probably already got grey hairs."

"But it's so fun!" Naruto said as he leaned against the railing. "He gets all worked up and starts throwing things!"

"Naruto…"

"Oh, alright," Naruto turned to look at Minato again. "So where we headed, Dad?"

"Don't know," Minato ruffled Naruto's hair, something the young man hated. "Don't tell Iruka, though."

Naruto laughed, drawing the attention of several of the crewmates. Naruto had a beautiful laugh, everyone admitted it.

"Alright," Naruto shrugged. "I'm sure Iruka will sneak us back on course eventually."

"He does have a knack for that," Minato said with a smile. He had brought Iruka onto his ship when the man was just a child, an orphan in a war-torn country. He practically raised the boy, and Iruka used to watch Naruto for Minato when he was too busy.

"Hey, Dad," Naruto gestured his father over to the railing beside him. "What's that?"

"What?"

"That smudge on the horizon."

Minato frowned as he strode over to stand beside Naruto. He pulled his spyglass from his coat and extended it. He lifted it to his eye and studied the smudge. It jumped into view, clear and detailed.

"It's a ship," he murmured to Naruto. "Flying… Suna colours. Allies then."

"Ah, ok," Naruto leant over the railing. "Reckon they need supplies? Should we say hi?"

"If they angle towards us," Minato said as he collapsed the spyglass. "I'll have Raido slow us down."

Naruto continued to gaze out at the ship, as Minato ordered Raido to slow them down. He smiled as a breezed raced through his hair.

It was a good day.

[center]-

[/center]Neji Hyuuga lowered his spyglass, a smirk set on his pale face. The ship was slowing down. Perfect.

"Angle towards it," he called down to his helmsman. "Slow though. No need to startle them."

"Yes, Captain! I shall go at the most perfect speed imaginable!"

Neji sighed as the ship slowly veered towards its target. His helmsman, Rock Lee, could never simply change course – he had to speak prolific, poetic verses about it.

"Captain," the voice came from the quiet man standing beside him, dark glasses reflecting the sun. Shino Aburame, Neji's first mate, was a very quiet man. "Shikamaru is standing by the change the flag. Kiba's got the men organized. We're all waiting for your signal."

"Good."

Neji threw his long, dark brown hair over his shoulder, his smirk growing. His white eyes gazed across the water at the ship they were fast approaching.

"Signal that we're in distress," he ordered. Shino nodded before he leaned forward to speak to Lee. Lee was soon shouting the orders across the ship.

_[i]Byakugan [/i]_was a fast ship, faster than most. They were soon alongside this _[i]Rasengan. [/i]_As soon as they were close enough that the other ship wouldn't be able to bolt easy, Neji gave the signal.

As the flag came down, Kiba and the other crew members prepared to board the other ship and Shikamaru began to raise the Jolly Roger, Neji spotted someone on the Forecastle deck of the other ship that made him pause.

Bright blond hair, stunning eyes and gorgeous skin.

Neji's breath left his body in one fell swoop. The youth was beautiful, impossibly beautiful. Neji grabbed Shino's arm, gesturing to the boy.

"I want him. Alive, unharmed, and unsoiled. Don't kill anyone else on the ship."

[center]-

[/center]

Naruto was clinging to the railing as the ship drew in. He loved meeting new people! That was the only thing he didn't love about his father's ship – he never met new people until they pulled in at a port.

The other ship was filled with mostly men. Then again, so was _[i]Rasengan. [/i]_Anko and Kurenai were the only women aboard. But these men were different. They were young, hard and all seemed greatly amused at something.

Naruto's eyes drifted along the ship until they stopped at the Poop deck. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the man who was clearly the captain.

He was dressed very casual, but was still clearly in charge. A long sleeved white shirt was mostly unbuttoned and rolled up to the elbows, loose brown pants were rolled up just above the ankle. He was barefoot.

His long brown hair was being thrown around by the breeze, but it didn't seemed to bother him, his eyes were pure white, visible from across the water, but he was clearly not blind.

He was very attractive, Naruto couldn't help but note. His skin was pale and flawless, despite the harsh sun pouring down on him. _[i]Very [/i]_attractive.

"Naruto," Minato rested a hand on his son's shoulder, his usual smile gone. The captain looked very uneasy as he looked the other ship over. "Go below deck."

"Eh?" Naruto stared up at his father in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not," Minato's voice was icy. "Go below deck now. Something's not right."

"But Dad-"

"_[i]Now, [/i]_Naruto!"

Naruto scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He stomped his way down towards the deck hatch and dropped down into it.

Naruto scowled as he passed by the cannons and stomped over to a barrel. He sat down on it and glared out the nearest porthole. It was so unfair. Something exciting was going to happen and he was being sent out of sight like an errant child. When would his father realize he was eighteen! He was a man already! He shouldn't be sent below, he should be told what was happening.

A loud thump sounded overhead and Naruto shot to his feet. He could hear the crew running around above deck. That wasn't right.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's head shot towards the hatch as Iruka stumbled down. The man pulled the hatch shut behind him and latched it before rushing over to Naruto, bared sword in one hand. That made Naruto shiver – Iruka never touched weapons.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, staring back at the hatch. "What's going on?"

"Pirates," Iruka replied as he pushed Naruto towards a wall before turning to face the hatch, sword raised. "We're to stay down here."

"But Dad-"

"Your father will be fine," Iruka's voice was like ice. "Stay _[i]here [/i]_Naruto."

Naruto scowled but obeyed, leaning against the wall. He could hear the sounds of fighting from above, and couldn't help but worry over his father. It was torture, listening to the sounds without being able to do anything. He had no idea how much time passed, but eventually the sounds died down.

"Iruka," he whispered. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure," Iruka replied, his hand shaking where it held the sword. "But we're staying here."

"But Dad-"

"Naruto," Iruka turned to face him, eyes worried. "I'm worried too, but there's nothing we can do. We have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto stared at the hatch. "I know…"

Both men jumped as the hatch rattled. Someone was trying to open it. Iruka raised the sword again, and Naruto closed his eyes. He would have felt more comfortable if one of his father's better fighters, like Asuma or Kakashi were with him, but he wouldn't say as much. Even _[i]he [/i]_was a better fighter than Iruka, but he wouldn't take the sword from him because he knew Iruka needed this – needed to protect him.

"Open up down there!"

Iruka turned to face the hatch again, arm trembling. The hatch rattled violently for a moment before it fell silent. Iruka pushed Naruto further back behind him as they heard muffled voices above.

"Iruka?"

Iruka whimpered at the sound of Kakashi's voice. The man sounded strained.

"Yes, K-Kakashi?" Iruka called back.

"Could you please open the hatch?"

"I-I don't think that-"

"Please, Iruka? They have the captain knife point."

"Dad!"

Naruto shot forward to the hatch, unlatching it and pushing it up. Unthinking, he scrambled up into the bright sunlight, blinking in order to adjust quicker. Hands seized him and he tried to shake them off.

"Dad!" he yelled as the hands tugged him away. He stared around the ship, shocked to see the entire crew crowded together, swords pointed at them. The helm was in the hands of a sleepy looking man with dark brown hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Hold still, dumbass," a voice grunted in his ear. Naruto squirmed further until his legs were kicked out from beneath him. He fell down harshly, hissing as his hands were tugged behind him and tied deftly.

"Let him go."

Naruto looked up and was shocked to see his father, defiant despite the knife at his throat, glaring pure hate at the man holding him.

"Kiba, don't let him move."

This voice was smooth and dark. Naruto looked for the source and shivered as his eyes rested on the dark-haired man he had seen from the deck. The man strode forward, his elegant gliding movements bringing him to a halt before Minato.

"Captain, listen closely to me," he continued as he looked Minato straight in the eye. "I won't harm any of your crew. I won't kill anyone. I will let you all go."

Minato wasn't a fool. He glared down the other man, waiting for the catch. The man smirked.

"But I'm taking your son."

"No!" Minato strained against the hands restraining him as the other captain stepped away, his smirk growing. "You son of a bitch! He's all I have!"

Naruto watched in horror as another two men hurried to restrain his father. The rest of the crew began to struggle and the other captain waved a hand in the air. The men restraining Naruto began to drag him to the edge of the ship.

"No!" Naruto cried. "Lemme go! Dad! Dad!"

"Tie him up!"

Naruto had no idea what was going on. A rope was swiftly tied around his waist and the next thing he knew he was soaring through the air, tasting salt on his lips and feeling the slight spray of the water. After freefalling for a good five seconds he was caught by strong arms and set down on a firm surface.

He blinked, disorientated, staring around. He was on the other ship, of course, being dragged towards the deck entrance by a burly man with dark, shaggy brown hair.

"Fuckhead, let me go!" Naruto screeched. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up," the man grunted. His face was tanned, much like Naruto's, but he had two red fangs tattooed onto his cheeks. He threw Naruto against the mast and quickly tied him to it.

"Hey, lemme go!" Naruto kicked his legs, glaring up into amused brown eyes. "Lemme go!"

"Yeah, that'll work," the man muttered before he grabbed a nearby rope and stuffed it into Naruto's mouth. He tied that around the mast, smirking at Naruto's muffled shrieks. "Just sit tight, the Cap'in will be having words with you."

Naruto scowled around the rope and kicked his legs. The man simply turned his back on him and made his way over to the railing. Naruto watched as several other pirates swung back to the ship, landing gracefully and not so gracefully.

Naruto ignored the jeers and comments shouted his way as the men made their way towards him. Soon the crew was gathered in a circle around him, taunting and mocking him. One of them stepped forward and crouched before Naruto, a huge grin stretched along his face. He reached out a dirty hand to Naruto, jeering to his crewmates over his shoulder.

A soft _[i]woosh [/i]_sounded and the hand jerked back before it touched Naruto, the man howling as he tugged out the knife that had been thrown into his flesh.

The crew fell quiet and parted as the captain strode through. His bare feet made no sound on the deck as he made his way towards Naruto. Naruto glared at him defiantly, but the man barely glanced at him. He strode to the man crouched over his injured hand and kicked him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling back. In a lightning fast move a sword was in his hand, pointed at the man's throat.

"Touch him without my permission," the Captain's voice was smooth and deadly. "And you will never touch anything ever again."

The man nodded before scrambling away, vanishing into the crowd. The Captain slid his sword back into the sheath before turning his pale eyes on the rest of the crew.

"Back to your posts."

They scattered, rushing to canons, rigging and below deck. Soon the Captain and the man who had tied Naruto up were the only ones remaining.

"Kiba," Naruto shivered at the voice. It was too… deeply seductive. It sent shivers down his spine. "Make sure Lee knows the course. We're headed home."

"Aye, sir."

Kiba winked at Naruto arrogantly before he sauntered off towards the helm. Left alone with the captain, Naruto squirmed uncomfortably. The captain ignored him for a moment, observing his crew to ensure they were all at their posts, before he finally turned to face Naruto.

Naruto flushed as the captain crouched before him, a half-smirk on his face. His eyes traced Naruto's body triumphantly and he reached out to cup Naruto's cheek with one hand. Naruto jerked his head back but the man's grip tightened.

"My name," he murmured at last. "Is Neji. I am the captain of this vessel. You are my captive. If you want to live, you'll be obedient and do as I say."

"Go fuck yourself," Naruto spat. Neji's smirk grew and he stroked Naruto's face as though encouraged by the words.

"Oh no, boy," the captain chuckled. "I don't need to fuck myself. I've got you."

Naruto hissed wordlessly as Neji smirked again. This man was sick.

"Forget it," he shouted. "I'd rather fuck a canon! No way in hell are you fucking me!"

"We'll see," Neji rose, his hand retreating. "Kiba!"

The other man sauntered over, scratching his cheek absently. He slouched beside Neji with a lazy salute.

"Yeah, cap'n?"

"Leave Naruto here tied to the mast," he ordered. "No one is to touch him. He isn't to be brought below deck or given a blanket, or food. He's to stay out here until he agrees to come to my cabin."

"Aye, cap'n."

Neji turned on his heel and stalked off without another look. Kiba grinned at Naruto as he sat on a nearby overturned barrel and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He scooped up a small block of wood from the grown and began to carve absently.

"Hey, untie me!" Naruto called. He was ignored. "Oi! Kiba! Untie me!"

"You ready to put out?"

Naruto flushed at the realization that all the crew probably knew why he was there, knew what the captain wanted from him.

"Fuck no!"

"Then no," Kiba shrugged, still carving. "You know the deal."

Naruto hissed wordlessly, glaring around the deck. The harsh sun beating down on him was nothing new, but it seemed worse, with the rope wrapped around him holding him against the mast and on the hot deck. The crew around him ignored him, working at their tasks effortlessly with the ease of long practise.

Naruto scowled to himself and looked down at the deck. He would not cave to the pervert captain's sick demands.

[center]-

[/center]

Naruto was fucking freezing.

The sun had gone down and the cold wind from the ocean had whipped up, freezing Naruto through his thin clothing. The crew had long since vanished aside from the man in the crow's nest, and the three sentries patrolling the deck.

Naruto hissed and shuffled slightly as another gust of wind blew over him. The rope was digging into him, uncomfortably tight and itchy. However, he was not going to cave. He was not going to call for the captain.

A shadow fell over Naruto, blocking out the moonlight, and Naruto looked up. The captain stood before him, an odd look on his face. His usual arrogant smirk was absent and there was a strangely gentle look in his eyes.

The man crouched before him and to Naruto's surprise wrapped a blanket around him, awkwardly because of the rope. He settled before Naruto, looking out over his ship.

"I ain't gonna fuck you," Naruto grumbled as he snuggled into the blanket as best he could. "Or let you fuck me."

"That's not why I gave it to you," Neji replied calmly. He looked out over the ocean, just visible through a canon hole. "I am not an impulsive man, Naruto. But I saw you, standing on that deck, and realized I wanted you. Like I've never wanted anyone before. So I decided to take you."

"I know, I was there."

Neji let a flash of irritation cross his face but he let it pass. He rose slowly, looking down at the blond.

"I'm a fair man, Naruto," he said with a smirk. "I'll give you a chance to win your freedom."

"How?" Naruto asked, gazing up at him hopefully. Neji's smirk grew.

"You'll see soon enough."

[center]-

[/center]

Naruto was released early morning when the sentries changed. He was taken below deck into a small cabin where he was told he might want to limber up. Suspiciously, Naruto began to stretch, going through the exercise for his usual sword training.

Halfway through the day Kiba entered the room and handed him a wooden training sword. Naruto eyed it curiously before he took it.

"Is this how I'm gonna win my freedom?" he asked. "A sword fight?"

"Yes," Kiba said with a grin. "Against the captain. Good luck."

"Ha! I'm an awesome fighter," Naruto boasted as he swung the sword in the confined space. "Bring it on!"

"Dumbass," Kiba shook his head. "Come on."

Naruto looked around the room briefly before snatching up a length of black cloth that lay over one of the chairs. He tied it around his forehead, holding his hair out of his eyes.

"Let's go!"

[center]-

[/center]

Naruto practised with the fake sword for an hour before Kiba gave him a real one. The balance was a little off, so he demanded another. He received a smack to the head instead. After practising with his sword for two hours the crew began to gather and Naruto knew it was time.

He squared his shoulders as Neji stepped out and began to stretch. Naruto copied the action, limbering up further. As soon as he was ready he took up his sword, settling into a comfortable stance.

Neji copied the stance, sword held effortlessly in his hand. The two men eyed each other silently for a moment before Neji moved. Fast.

Naruto swung his sword in an arc, stopping Neji's overhead attack. Neji smirked at him and in that moment Naruto felt a wave of uncertainty run through him. He was a good swordsman, but Neji was easily as good as Minato. Naruto could never beat his father.

They moved in unison, Naruto sliding his sword around to strike at Neji's unprotected side. Neji blocked it effortlessly, dancing gracefully around to lunge at an opening.

And so it went on. Naruto mainly defending, occasionally striking as Neji hammered him, sword moving tirelessly, never stopping, never letting up.

Naruto knew he was unable to defeat Neji. Unable to win his freedom. He worked harder, trying to defeat him, desperation making his movements stronger and jerkier.

It wasn't enough. His feet tangled and he tumbled to the ground, landing flat on his back. Neji's sword was there instantly, kissing his throat. Naruto closed his eyes, his sword falling from his lax grip. Hoot and jeers sounded around him and Naruto couldn't bear to open his eyes.

"Enough," Neji's voice was cold. "Back to your posts."

Feet shuffled around him and Naruto slid his eyes open. The sword was gone from his throat, as was the one from the deck. Neji's hand was outstretched to him, a small smirk gracing the captain's lips.

"Well fought, Naruto," Neji praised him. "You will be a great swordsman one day. We will begin training at dawn every day."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked up at him. "You're gonna teach me?"

"Yes," Neji smirked. "I'm not going to keep you tied up anymore. There's nowhere for you to go. You might as well make yourself useful."

[center]-

[/center]

Naruto grinned up at the sun as he shaded his eyes against the sun. After three weeks on the Byakugan he was finally settled in. In the next couple of days they would reach their destination. The pirate's hideout.

The sword lessons with Neji had continued, and Naruto was pleased with his improvement. Neji's advances hadn't stopped, in fact they had grown more bold. Naruto learnt to brush them off, to ignore them. It seemed to amuse Neji even more.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned as Kiba sauntered over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He had made a good friend in Kiba, despite their start.

"Yeah?"

"You fucked the cap'n yet?"

Except for that. Kiba, and the rest of the crew, seemed to think that Naruto should give into Neji.

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto grumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "No."

Not that Naruto hadn't considered it. Often after they trained Neji would sit and talk to him. Occasionally they would dine in Neji's cabin, but often they sat in the mess with the other crew members. Naruto enjoyed the man's cool, reserved presence; even in the man was constantly trying to fuck him.

"Only a matter of time," Kiba shrugged. "Although, Cap'n might use interest in you once we hit shore."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at his slightly taller friend. "Why?"

"Well, once we hit shore we usually make our way to the town," Kiba grinned fondly. "Lots of tail to be found there. Cap'n won't be in need of you anymore. He can get whoever he wants."

Naruto shuffled awkwardly. It shouldn't bother him that Neji was going to fuck someone else, but somehow it did. Somehow he didn't like that the man's attentions would be on someone else.

Naruto scowled and shuffled off Kiba's arm before turning and glaring at his friend.

"What do I care?" he demanded. "The captain can fuck who he wants."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he's thinking too," Kiba shrugged before he began to walk away. "Just saying…"

Naruto glared after him. He didn't want to fuck Neji.

He kept telling himself that as he continued his day to day activities. He tried to concentrate on his work, but his eyes were constantly drawn to where the captain stood on the poop deck, the air ruffling his hair as he looked out over the ocean.

He couldn't help but notice Neji was very attractive. Naruto always knew he was attracted to guys, had slept with several before. But Neji was beyond anyone else he had ever been with. Neji was perfect.

Naruto scowled, looking away from the captain and back at the rope he was tying. He would not let his thoughts dwell on Neji, nor would he entertain the idea of sleeping with him.

Though Naruto had to admit, it was on his mind. He wanted to know if Neji would be a gentle lover, running his hands over Naruto's body soft as a whisper, or if he would take Naruto hard and from behind, taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return. Would he fuck Naruto once and be satisfied? Or would he want to take him again and again? Naruto knew it would be amazing, no matter how it happened.

The thoughts led Naruto to realize he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten laid. Which led Naruto to think about sex. These thoughts awoke an unfortunate reaction in Naruto, which he could not quell no matter how hard he tried.

He was horny.

Naruto scowled as he slammed the door to his box-like cabin behind him. He was horny as all hell now, and had no way to relieve himself. He had never been a fan of jerking off, particularly when there was an alternative option available.

Neji.

Naruto scowled and kicked his bed and refused to give in to the desire to slip into the captain's quarters. All Neji wanted from him was sex, and he was not going to give in. He was no fool. Neji would use him, toss him aside, and the crew would have a good laugh at his expense. No doubt Naruto was a phase that he would get over as soon as he fucked him.

Still, the turmoil continued, driving him insane, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. Rising, he stalked out of his cabin and down the hallway. His anger grew with every step he took and he soon found himself at the captain's door.

He didn't bother knocking. He threw the door open and stalked in, pacing back and forth before the desk at which Neji sat. Neji stared up at him, but didn't question it as Naruto continued to pace.

Naruto launched into it without warning.

"I'm not a phase, not a casual fuck," he began. "I'm not someone you can fuck and then laugh about it with your crew. Yeah I'm attracted to you, but I'm not just gonna fall into your bed because you're horny and after something new in your sex life. I don't know exactly what you want from me but I know it isn't good!"

Neji set the papers aside and rose, coming to stand before Naruto. Naruto gazed up at him helplessly, wanting him to stop the tirade of emotions and thoughts running through his head.

Neji did so with a kiss.

He sealed his lips over Naruto's, keeping the kiss soft and gentle. Naruto leant into it, his lips moving hesitantly in return. Neji retreated after a moment, running a hand down Naruto's face.

"I saw you on your father's ship," Neji whispered. "And wanted you. I didn't want anything _[i]from [/i]_you, I just wanted you. I wanted you to be near me, to be mine. I wanted to see your smile directed at me, to see your eyes up close. All I want is you."

Naruto reached up slowly for Neji's face as he gazed into the captain's eyes. He saw no dishonesty in those eyes, and he slowly slid his hands down to the back of Neji's neck. He pulled him down, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss. Neji's hands slid down Naruto's back to rest at the small of his back, slowly slipping beneath his shirt. Naruto squeaked and pushed closer to Neji, squirming as the hands stroked his back.

Neji's lips moved down to Naruto's neck, and the younger man tilted his head back and to the side, allowing Neji more room. Neji's teeth worried the skin softly before he sucked hard, leaving a dark, obvious mark.

"Surrender to me, Naruto," Neji whispered into Naruto's ear. "And I will show you a world of pleasure, the likes of which you have never seen before."

Naruto nodded his agreement without even thinking before pulling Neji's hair. Neji sealed their lips together before he slowly drew Naruto towards his bed.

It was nothing special, the bed. The usual wood bolted to the ship. But as Neji pushed Naruto down upon it, the bed was the most comfortable the younger male had ever been in. He tugged Neji down in between his legs, curling his feet around to rest on the back of the captain's calves.

Neji attacked his neck once more as he tugged at Naruto's shirt, sliding it open and pushing it back. His lips moved down to trace tan shoulders and a firm chest, sucking and nipping at golden skin. Naruto sighed in pleasure, his hands tugging at Neji's long hair. Neji grunted deeply, a sign he liked this action, before he dropped down, grinding his pelvis into Naruto's. Naruto gasped and bucked, wanting more of the delicious friction.

Neji had been waiting too long to mess around. He wanted Naruto, and now he had him. His hands tugged at the laces of Naruto's pants, tearing at the laces, eager to reveal what was underneath. Naruto mewled encouragement as he bucked his hips, allowing Neji to drag the soft material down his hips.

As soon as the pants were tossed aside Neji's hands were tugging Naruto's thighs apart. The older male settled in between them, leaning in to press lips to the shell of Naruto's ear.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you, Naruto?" he whispered softly, gaining a moan from the golden male. "You want me to spread your leg, expose your tight ass and sink right into it, claiming you for my own, don't you?"

"Ahh!" Naruto arched his back as Neji's hand closed around his cock. "N-Neji!"

"Answer me, Naruto," Neji whispered. "You want that, don't you? You need me. You need me thrusting inside of you, taking you deeper than any man ever has before, don't you?"

"Y-Yes," Naruto whispered. "Oh God, yes…"

"I'm going to fuck you, Naruto," Neji hissed into his ear before biting on it. "So hard and deep. You. Are. _[i]Mine.[/i]_"

Neji sat back suddenly, leaving Naruto blinking in surprise at the sudden lack of skin against him, stripping his shirt off completely, before throwing it to the floor, his pants quickly following. As their skin pressed together again Naruto shuddered in pleasure.

Neji reached for the sturdy shelf above his bed, snatching up a small jar of ointment. He slid three of his fingers into the liquid before dropping his hand down in between Naruto's legs.

Naruto arched beautifully as the first finger slid into him. His hands shot to Neji's shoulders, gripping them tight as his legs locked into place around the captain. A whimper escaped his throat as a second finger joined the first.

Neji leaned forward, continuing to whisper soft words into Naruto's ear, filthy promises and dark compliments as a third finger slid in. Neji was gentle as he stretched him, a contrast to the sharp nips and bites to his neck.

Naruto shivered as Neji slid the fingers out and reached for the jar again. Naruto bucked his hips eagerly as Neji settled both legs over his shoulders before he dipped his fingers back into the jar. Seconds later he was sliding straight into Naruto, gasping and grunting at the heat as Naruto squirmed and moaned in delight.

Neji paused and allowed Naruto to adjust for a moment before he surged forward, thrusting hard and rolling his hips. Naruto cried out, grabbing the sheets with two hands and tugging. Neji smirked as he saw the wild abandon and pleasure on Naruto's face. He thrust again, smirking cockily as Naruto began to swear at the ecstasy.

Neji set a hard, fast pace, quite glad that the bed was nailed to the wall. The loud banging would have covered up Naruto moans, groans and screams. Neji preferred to have them sounding through the room, echoing around the furniture and bouncing back to his ears.

"God, you're tight around me," Neji murmured into Naruto's ear as the boy panted and squirmed. "So damn hot. Waited for this. Wanted this since I first saw you. You were so beautiful, _[i]are [/i]_so beautiful. All mine."

"N-Neji…" Naruto was beyond talking, but it was cute of him to try. Neji curled his hand around the other male's cock. He stroked it, bringing Naruto to the very edge of his orgasm and leaned in close.

"Come for me, Naruto."

Screaming loudly, his back arching and his toes curling, Naruto came.

[center]-

[/center]

A soft breeze danced across the bridge of Naruto's nose before sliding along his cheek and vanishing through his hair. A smile tugged at Naruto's mouth as he looked out over the ocean ahead. A dark smudged had appeared on the horizon earlier that morning and was growing in size as they moved ahead. The pirate's hideout.

Naruto's smile became a grin as hands settled onto his hips. He glanced up at Neji who stared straight out over his shoulder to the mainland.

"Won't take long to reach," Neji murmured. "You'll be able to send a message to your father there."

"Telling him I'm being held captive by a bunch of blood thirsty pirates?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. Neji raised a single eyebrow at him.

"You're no longer a captive," he replied calmly as he rubbed circles on Naruto's hips with his thumbs. "I don't force my lovers to stay with me."

"I will send my father a message then," Naruto said with a grin. Neji's hands tightened briefly on his hips, and Naruto's grin grew. "To let him know not to worry, that I'll keep in touch, and I'll try and stay on the right side of the law. Hard thing to do when travelling with pirates."

Neji remained quiet for a moment before he moved to stand next to Naruto, looking out at the mainland once again.

"You'll stay?"

Naruto slipped his hand into Neji's and looked out at the horizon with him.

"You even need to ask?"


End file.
